1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine structure manufacturing method suitable when forming a desired pattern by liquid material, an optical element, an integrated circuit, and an electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a method for forming a fine pattern such as pixels of an optical element such as a color filter, or a wiring pattern of a semiconductor integrated circuit, there has been a method for enclosing (filling) liquid material in a desired pattern on a substrate, and then, performing drying and baking thereon. As a method for enclosing liquid material in a desired pattern, a method as described below has been developed. First, with respect to an inner area of the desired pattern, a lyophilic area is formed by performing lyophilic treatment, and with respect to an outer area of the desired pattern, a liquid-repellent (lyophobic) area is formed by performing liquid-repellent treatment. Subsequently, liquid material is filled in the desired pattern by filling liquid material in the lyophilic area surrounded by the liquid-repellent area.
However, in the conventional method for forming fine pattern, liquid-repellent treatment for forming a fluoric film etc. on an entire treated surface of a silicon substrate etc. is performed. Then, only a desired pattern area on the liquid-repellent treated surface is irradiated with an ultraviolet ray etc. As such, the fluoric film of the pattern area is eliminated and organic matter adhered to the area is decomposed and eliminated to turn the area lyophilic. Unfortunately, a problem has occurred in that the treatment for turning the area lyophilic takes a long time.
The cause of the problem is that, once silicon and fluorine are bonded, they becomes stable and the bonding force becomes very strong. Thus, when trying to decompose the bonded silicon and fluorine by ultraviolet irradiation etc., the decomposition takes a long time.
Further, in the above-described conventional method for forming a fine pattern, another problem occurs in that, when forming an optical element such as a color filter on a transparent substrate, the optical characteristics of the transparent substrate may be degraded due to the lyophilic treatment by ultraviolet irradiation.
Furthermore, in the above-described conventional method for forming a fine pattern, yet another problem occurs in that, the treated surface on the substrate is sometimes contaminated. As such, the adhesion between the pattern formed on the substrate and the substrate is not ideal.
The invention is achieved in light of the facts described above, and one object thereof is to provide a fine structure manufacturing method capable of forming a desired pattern at high speed using liquid material, an optical element, an integrated circuit, and an electronic instrument.